Campione – The Self-Sacrificing Hero
by MinatoKazama
Summary: Durante su infancia, un incidente le ocurrió a Kusanagi Godou, algunos secretos que salieron a la luz le hace examinar su vida y decide hacerse un mago, tras descubrir que su verdadero padre es Emiya Kiritsugu, el infame "asesino de magos"; Godou decide convertirse en un héroe de la justicia, aunque tenga que caminar por el sendero de la abnegación como su padre, el salvará al mund


_**Disclaimer: **__No soy dueño de Campione; ni de ningún anime cuyos personajes utilice para esta historia._

_**Campione – The Self-Sacrificing Hero**_

_**Sinopsis: **__Durante su infancia, un incidente le ocurrió a Kusanagi Godou, algunos secretos que salieron a la luz le hace examinar su vida y decide hacerse un mago, tras descubrir que su verdadero padre es Emiya Kiritsugu, el infame "asesino de magos"; Godou decide convertirse en un héroe de la justicia, aunque tenga que caminar por el sendero de la abnegación como su padre, el salvará al mundo._

_**CAMPIONE – THE SELF-SACRIFICING HERO**_

* * *

_**PRÓLOGO**_

* * *

**PARTE – 01**

Cierta noche durante la segunda mitad de marzo, en el área del barrio de Nezu Bunkyō, en Tokyo. Entre las muchas tiendas que se encontraban cerca de la estación de metro, situada en una esquina, se encontraba una librería de segunda mano cerrada. Esta era la residencia de la familia Kusanagi, después de la muerte de la dueña de la tienda hace cuatro años, poco a poco comenzó a decaer y finalmente fue cerrada para siempre.

Frente a la puerta de esta tienda, un joven de aproximadamente dieciséis años, se encontraba parado decidiéndose entre entrar o volver por donde había venido, la característica más resaltante del joven era su vestimenta, la mayoría de personas que miraran verían con asombro la forma cómo iba vestido, pero no se equivoquen, no es que estuviese vestido como un delincuente o de una moda estrafalaria que los jóvenes usaban en estos tiempos, sino sería al contrario, el joven llevaba puesto un set completo de terno, es decir, camisa de color plomo, pantalón corbata y un chaleco de color negro, siendo que sus manos estaban recubiertas por guantes de tela negros y encima de todo un abrigo de color negro, y aunque este tipo de vestimenta, le daría a cualquier persona un aire de ejecutivo u hombre de negocios, en el joven le daba un cierto aire desgarbado.

"Nunca pensé que volvería aquí" fue lo que dijo el joven mirando con algo de cansancio a la puerta de lo que hace unos años llamó hogar.

Decidiéndose por fin, se acercó a la puerta y llamó a la entrada, y a los pocos minutos se oyeron los pasos de una persona, por la fuerza de las pisadas, el joven supo que era su abuelo, esta era una habilidad que había desarrollado durante los casi ocho años en los que había abandonado la casa.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió y como supuso el que lo recibía era su abuelo Kusanagi Ichirou, le alegró ver que su abuelo lucía tal y como lo recordaba, siempre vestido impecablemente, y parecía gozar de buena salud.

"¿Oh? Has venido Godou, gracias por atender a mi llamada" dijo su abuelo "Pero pasa, siéntete cómodo, esta siempre será tu casa" continuó de forma alegre.

"Está bien" dijo Godou de forma calmada, tras entrar pudo ver que tampoco nada de la composición de la casa por dentro había cambiado; debido a que solía ser una librería, la puerta de entrada era una puerta corredera de cristal, la casa que era una reliquia de antes de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, era un edificio de dos pisos de madera, en la habitación habían filas de estantes repletos de libros antiguos y obras que no llegaron a venderse, recordaba que era una costumbre leer algunos de estos libros para hacer tareas escolares.

"No te quedes ahí parado, pasa a la sala" le dijo su abuelo desde la puerta del fondo.

Godou obedeció y pasó a la sala, y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, sorprendiéndole que en la mesita de centro hubiera dos botellas de sake

"¿Quieres un trago?" dijo un poco alegre su abuelo.

"Puede que esté en un mundo extraño, pero sigo teniendo dieciséis años así que ¡NO!" dijo Godou un poco molesto, esto era algo común en su abuelo, cuando aún vivía en la casa, era él junto a la abuela quienes se ocupaban de Godou y su hermana Shizuka, ante la ausencia prolongada de sus padres; eso era una de las cosas que admiraba y admira de su abuelo, pero junto con eso, inculcar en los conocimientos de su nieto el gusto del alcohol, Godou sabía que había un problema.

"Disculpa, es la costumbre" respondió con una pequeña risa el abuelo.

"Pensé que era un problema urgente, por eso vine con premura, ¿puedes explicarme la situación?" dijo Godou en forma impaciente en un intento de acelerar la conversación.

"Para explicarte mi petición debo contarte la historia desde un comienzo. Hace un tiempo, mucho antes de que nacieran, conocí a una mujer, era una estudiante extranjera que provenía de Italia, se llamaba Lucretia Zola" dijo el abuelo como si empezase a contar una historia, como nota aparte, mi abuelo era un antiguo profesor de folklore, así que la enseñanza estaba en sus venas.

"Hace cuarenta años, durante una excursión programada por la universidad, en ese momento ocurrió un incidente que involucraba una maldición de un dios guardián y hubo veinte muertos, lo que causó una enorme conmoción"

"¿¡Maldición!?" cuando estas palabras salieron de la boca de Godou, no fue por sorpresa a un término escandaloso, sino tenían la misma forma como la de un doctor recalcando una determinada dolencia expresada por un paciente.

"En ese excursión las personas morían de ataques al corazón, en sólo medio mes, hubo una veintena de víctimas, no había ninguna epidemia o alguna especie de asesinatos, por lo que la superstición se hizo cargo, así que surgieron rumores de que era una venganza provocada por la maldición de un dios local" siguió contando Ichirou

"¿Y cómo se resolvió el incidente?" preguntó Godou con curiosidad.

"Cuando todos estábamos en pánico, la única persona que permaneció tranquila era Lucretia Zola. En una noche de tormenta salió y no regresó hasta la mañana, completamente agotada, sin embargo, antes de subir a su cuarto a descansar, nos dijo que todo estaba resuelto y que ninguna persona moriría nuevamente, lo sorprendente del asunto es que sus palabras se cumplieron. Aunque fue un poco triste al final, las personas lejos de agradecerle se alejaron de ella y la empezaron a llamar _**"bruja"**_, sin embargo ella sólo sonreía y respondía _**"Si, soy bruja" **_"; después de ello el abuelo guardó silencio, probablemente recordando viejos acontecimientos y continuó.

"Ahora que recuerdo, ella siempre fue una persona muy interesante. Se llevaba bien con los gatos y las aves, era capaz de encontrar cosas perdidas inmediatamente y predecía el clima del día siguiente con mayor precisión que el pronóstico del tiempo… Ah y no olvido que hablaba el japonés muy fluido, casi como si hubiera nacido aquí"

"Ha sido una historia interesante, pero creo que estás divagando demasiado, abuelo" dijo Godou quien empezaba a sospechar el motivo de la reunión.

"Es cierto, pero volviendo al tema principal, cuando ella se fue, dejo una cosa atrás en Japón, hace cuarenta años, esa cosa finalmente ha llegado a mi poder, ante esto le envié una carta a su domicilio inmediato, diciéndole que se lo entregaría, sin embargo fui muy apresurado, ya que la cosa en cuestión llegó apenas hace dos días" dijo su abuelo con un poco de pesar.

"Espera, no fue hace dos días que llamaste, si el objeto que dejo atrás ha llegado, normalmente irías personalmente a entregarlo, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me llamaste? Estabas un poco exaltado cuando me hablaste" replicó Godou.

Si había una característica muy admirable en el abuelo de Godou, era que nunca había traicionado la confianza de su familia. Ya sea hombre o mujer, Kusanagi Ichirou nunca actuaría injustamente frente a un amigo. En el momento en que se enterase que un amigo necesitaba ayuda, de inmediato se apresuraría a ayudarlo, incluso si se encontrara fuera de Japón. Él era una persona que valoraba las relaciones.

"Así es, el caso es que el objeto que me trajeron parece ser el mismo que usó Lucretia para detener la maldición. La noche que salió a detener la maldición, ella presento el objeto como ofrenda al santuario que habían quemado los irrespetuosos lugareños. El punto es que cuando trajeron este objeto, una fuerte presencia, como un aura maliciosa, algo turbio se desprendía de ella, no soy muy conectado a lo sobrenatural, pero se sentía algo parecido a la energía que desprendía esa mujer en el incidente de hace siete años"

"Así que piensas, que puede estar relacionada al campo de la magia, fue por eso que me llamaste ¿verdad?" dijo Godou de manera tranquila.

Normalmente uno se preguntaría, si el joven era un tipo de loco trastornado que hablaba de magia como si hablara de medicina o de ciencia, pero no, y eso era porque aunque pareciera increíble Kusanagi Godou era un mago, en términos correctos era un **magus**** (**_**majutsushi)**_; un humano que practicaba la hechicería, esta declaración parecería sorprendente, pero era totalmente verdad, debido a un incidente de hace casi ocho años, Godou fue casi obligado a entrar a ese mundo sobrenatural.

Es por ello, que no le sorprendía nada de las declaraciones de su abuelo, comprendiendo la situación, Godou afinó sus sentidos y detectó un aura mágica potente, sin decir nada se levantó del sofá y fue a la antigua tienda y de uno de los estantes más alejados sacó un objeto plano envuelto en un paño purpura, con el que volvió a la sala.

Efectivamente, cuando estuvo a la luz, lo depositó en la mesita y lo desenvolvió. El objeto era una tableta de piedra de tamaño B5 (176x250 mm2), en ella había un dibujo infantil, debía ser la imagen de un hombre de manos y pies amarrados, y en el que, distribuidos en los bordes del dibujo, estaban los dibujos de un pájaro con las alas extendidas, el sol, la luna y las estrellas. La tabla parecía muy gastada, e incluso tenía signos de haber sido quemada.

Una persona normal vería esto como una simple litografía, un tallado ancestral dejado por las antiguas culturas, pero Godou sabía mejor, la tableta de piedra era un grimorio, aunque la palabra grimorio, se estableciera directamente como un libro de magia, en la época antigua en la que el papel, pergamino o papiro no existían, esta era la mejor y única manera de preservar el conocimiento, si tuviera que calcular una fecha, él diría que era un grimorio de la época mítica, ya que los símbolos, no eran fácilmente legibles de acuerdo a los sistemas que enseñaban en la actualidad.

Viendo a su abuelo, observarlo detenidamente mientras analizaba el objeto se decidió a preguntar "Abuelo ¿Cómo fue que esto llegó a tu poder?"

"En realidad, el pueblo donde ocurrieron los hechos fue desocupado hace diez años. La persona que dirigía el santuario estaba preocupado sobre cómo manejar la tableta de piedra. No tenían ni idea de cómo localizar al dueño, pero fue capaz de recordar la cara de uno de los estudiantes que llegaron allá, y ese estudiante resulté ser yo. A través de diversos trámites finalmente fue capaz de ponerse en contacto conmigo" respondió su abuelo de forma rápida.

Godou pensó que lo que decía su abuelo tenía sentido, como erudito del folklore, Kusanagi Ichirou tenía publicaciones, por lo tanto su nombre estaba grabado en la universidad donde trabajaba en ese momento. Por lo que al ponerse en contacto con la universidad fueron capaces de obtener información para encontrar al abuelo. Si el abuelo hubiera sido una persona común y corriente, con un trabajo sin pretensiones, probablemente no lo hubieran encontrado.

"Ya veo, comprendo la situación, de todos modos, no conozco a esta mujer, Lucretia Zola, sin embargo este es un artefacto muy peligroso, no estoy muy seguro acerca de como se activaría, aunque normalmente confiscaría un artefacto de este tipo para su investigación, no puedo violar tu confianza, por lo que seré yo quien lo lleve a su dueño original" dijo Godou volviendo a tapar la tableta.

"¿Estás seguro? Preferiría no darte un objeto si este es peligroso, además tenía la esperanza que conocieses a la persona" dijo su abuelo un poco preocupado

"Yo pertenezco a la _**Majutsu kyōkai **_**(****Asociación de Magos)**; específicamente a la rama de la **Torre del Reloj** en Inglaterra, aunque es una asociación grande que controla casi todo el continente europeo, Italia tiene sus propias asociaciones, un poco más dispersas, poniéndolo en términos simples es como dos empresas distintas. De todas formas basta con saber su dirección exacta para que pueda llegar rápidamente" dijo Godou sin una pizca de duda.

"Pero si no sabes nada de italiano, ¿estás seguro de llegar a la dirección?" volvió a preguntar su abuelo.

"No te preocupes, durante mi entrenamiento, he visitado muchos lugares, con idiomas aun más extraños, ¡Confía en mi! Después de todo para eso me llamaste ¿verdad?" replicó Godou con una sonrisa

"Está bien, entiendo, voy a dejártelo en tus manos, cuídalo" dijo rindiéndose al final "en ese caso, te daré la dirección exacta, el lugar donde Lucretia reside, aunque es Italia, es una isla llamada Cerdeña… ¡Ah! Aquí está" le tendió una nota de papel con una dirección a Godou, la misma que la guardó en el bolsillo de la camisa.

"Abuelo ¿tendrás un maletín para llevar este objeto?" preguntó Godou a lo que su abuelo respondió con un asentimiento, para luego dirigirse al segundo piso, mientras tanto Godou, murmuró algunas palabras y extendió su mano izquierda hacia la tablilla, y luego de unos instantes la retiró, había creado un pequeño _**Campo Limitado**_, mejor conocido como _**Kekkai **_**(Barrera),** el cual es un tipo de hechizo topográfico que consiste en tejer una red de _**prana**_ y de transmitirla en el área de base, como un pedazo de tierra o un edificio, para crear una línea de frontera mística que separa el interior desde el exterior. De esa forma la energía mágica que desprendía el grimorio estaba limitada y sería indetectable a otros magos, esta era una habilidad que había dominado con maestría Godou y era muy útil para esconder objetos peligrosos. Aunque por regla una _**Kekkai **_**(Barrera)** se establecía en un objeto inmóvil, Godou mediante sus investigaciones había hallado la manera de ponerla sobre un objeto que debía ser trasladado, aunque dicha barrera sólo podía ser utilizada en objetos de poca envergadura.

Cuando su abuelo volvió con el maletín Godou guardó rápidamente el grimorio y lo puso a un costado del sofá, listo para llevárselo en cuanto saliera de la casa; sin embargo, antes tenía que hablar de unos temas urgentes con su abuelo.

"Ya que hemos resuelto este asunto, abuelo ¿Cómo está Shizuka?" preguntó Godou con temor en su voz.

Kusanagi Shizuka, de catorce años, una chica que estaba en el tercer año de la escuela media, era la hermana de Godou, era una de las personas de las que se alejó cuando abandonó la casa hace casi ocho años.

"Ella estuvo muy mal durante los primeros meses después que te fuiste, lloraba toda las noches e incluso durante una temporada dejo de comer; fue solo después de muchos tratamientos que ella volvió a realizar su vida cotidiana" dijo su abuelo con algo de tristeza.

"¿Dónde está ahora?" preguntó Godou con preocupación.

Después que Ichirou mirara la hora dijo "Ya debería estar de vuelta, recientemente se ha unido a un club en su escuela, creo que es el club de ceremonia del té, hoy iban a tener una reunión con sus compañeras" dijo su abuelo.

"Si es así, entonces debo irme pronto, no sé si puedo enfrentarme a ella cara a cara, además una de las razones por las que me fui, es porque quiero que ella se mantenga alejada de un mundo tan peligroso como el mio" dijo Godou con un poco de resignación en la voz.

"Entiendo, sin embargo ahora que estas aquí, trata de venir aca, por lo menos en alguna otra ocasión" dijo su abuelo.

Godou sonrió un poco "No puedo prometerte nada, pero también te vine a contar que he hecho una solicitud de transferencia, mis estudios de preparatoria los llevaré aquí en Japon, en la Academia Jounan, afortunadamente son vacaciones de primavera por lo que no habrá tanto revuelo"

"¿Academia Jounan? Pero allí se encuentra…" dijo con preocupación Ichirou

"Si, lo sé, también está estudiando Shizuka en ese lugar, durante el tiempo que esté en Tokio, al menos me encargaré de vigilarla y verificar que no le pase nada malo" dijo Godou con decisión.

Poco tiempo después, Godou y su abuelo se despidieron en la puerta de la casa, sin saber que, oculta detrás de un poste se hallaba mirándolo un sombra.

_**======= Campione – The Self-Sacrificing Hero =======**_

**PARTE – 02**

Tras salir de la vivienda, Godou aspiró el aire nocturno y decidió regresar a su casa, y tomar el metro más cercano, tras mirar la hora y ver que era un poco temprano decidió, dar una vuelta por las calles cercanas, caminando sin rumbo, sus pies lo llevaron a cierto parque, caminando por el piso empedrado se sentó en una de las bancas que estaba iluminada tenuemente por los faroles.

"Vaya día de sorpresas, pensar que inconscientemente volvería aquí, el lugar donde todo empezó" dijo para si mismo y comenzando a recordar mientras veía la luz de la luna.

_**Flashback**_

_**HACE CASI OCHO AÑOS**_

_Fuego, fuego era todo lo que podía ver a donde sus ojos miraban, su hermana Shizuka, se encontraba tirada a un lado, Godou, a pesar de su niñez se acercaba arrastrándose por el piso, para intentar protegerla de las llamas, sin importarle que a su alrededor los cuerpos sin vida de lo que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, gente con la que hasta hace pocas horas reía y se divertía. Cuando llegó junto a su hermana, otro escenario llamó su atención, en medio de las llamas un hombre y una mujer luchaban. Todo el mundo de Godou se derrumbaba a pedazos. Era una pesadilla._

_**==============O===============**_

_Todo había empezado hace unos días, desde que recordaba, Godou siempre tuvo una afición, le gustaba jugar beisbol, era gracioso cómo intentaba imitar bateos o lanzamientos de bolas que observaba en la televisión._

_Durante la escuela primaria, había cumplido su infantil sueño y había entrado en el equipo de beisbol de su escuela, y durante un campeonato interescolar, su equipo consiguió la victoria milagrosamente y los integrantes del equipo se habían convertido en héroes infantiles; por ello cuando el entrenador les había comentado acerca de una liga distrital, que se estaba formando y los invitaba a ver los entrenamientos o incluso a postularse, todo el equipo unánimemente decidió convencer a sus padres, para que los acompañaran._

_Tras pasar un mes de súplicas, el equipo había decidido ir un sábado que tenían libre, en la residencia Kusanagi, la abuela Chiyo dijo que iba a cuidar a Shizuka mientras el abuelo llevaba a Godou a ver el entrenamiento; lo que desembocó en una rabieta de Shizuka por ir junto a su hermano, viendo sus lagrimas, ambos abuelos sonrieron y dejaron que los acompañara, después de preparar un refrigerio el abuelo los llevó de la mano al edificio de la liga que se encontraba a pocas cuadras de la residencia._

_El edifico era nuevo y habían aprovechado el espacio para hacer un diamante para el juego, todo estaba realizándose con normalidad, varios de los padres de sus amigos, conversaban entre ellos y el equipo veía los entrenamientos de algunas personas jóvenes y maduras, todos observaban con admiración el juego e intentaban imitar desde sus asientos algunos de los movimientos que veían._

_En ese momento llegó el entrenador de su escuela y propuso un juego amistoso, mientras se divertían poco a poco se fue haciendo de noche y algunos de los padres llevaban a sus hijos, sin embargo el abuelo no aparecía, no muy preocupado fue a buscar a su hermana y agarrándola de la mano se dispuso a esperar en uno de los bancos. Era raro, su abuelo nunca sabía demorar de esa forma._

_Hasta que de el entrenador le llamó a una oficina, el inocentemente acudió y dejo a su hermana al cuidado de sus amigos que también esperaban a sus padres. Fue allí donde todo se torció de una manera espeluznante._

"_Godou-kun, he visto su desempeño en durante la práctica, así que se ha decidido recomendarlo para la liga infantil" ante me mostré muy feliz "Quisiera tomar sus datos, para hacer oficial su ingreso al club"_

_Godou emocionado, dio sus datos con facilidad, hasta que llegaron a la parte del padre; Godou no lo recordaba, incluso si hacia memoria, no recordaba nunca haber visto a su padre, de hecho, en alguna ocasión, pensó que no tenía, cuando le preguntó al abuelo el simplemente le decía que estaba de viaje por causa de trabajo, en los cumpleaños de Godou y de Shizuka, lo único que recibían de parte de su padre era un nota de felicitación y un regalo extraño o costoso, pero que sin embargo coincidía con lo que deseaban para ese día._

"_Vaya, no recuerdas el nombre de tu padre, ¡Que lamentable!; pensar que un hombre como él haría una cosa tan cruel"_

"_Usted lo conoce, entrenador" dijo Godou con inocencia._

"_Si, lo conozco personalmente" respondió el entrenador con una sonrisa_

"_¿Eran amigos?" volvió a preguntar Godou._

"_No, a lo mucho podríamos pasar como conocidos. Pero tu padre es una persona muy sorprendente, destruir nuestra organización y esconder a su hijo con otro nombre a fin que viva una vida normal. Al parecer no es tan frio como pensábamos" al momento en que salieron esas palabras del entrenador, todo el ambiente cambió radicalmente, el tema de la conversación había cambiado abruptamente y la habitual expresión amable de esa persona, que durante los días de escuela nos reconfortaba en los entrenamientos cambió a su opuesto, aun con su mente infantil, el rostro del hombre le recordó mucho al de otro que había en televisión, el de un asesino en serie._

_El miedo lo invadió y deseo no estar en el mismo cuarto con ese hombre, cuando una nueva sorpresa sobrevino, el hombre se paró y extendió su mano a unos centímetros de su cara y tras murmurar unas palabras ininteligibles, su mano se prendió en fuego. La cara de Godou debía demostrar su horror, pues el hombre al verla solo sonrió de forma sádica y dijo las palabras que cambiarían la vida de ese niño para siempre._

"_Vaya cara has puesto, ¿es acaso tu primera experiencia con la magia?"_

_El espanto de Godou fue total, tanto que en un intento de irse, cayó de la silla y en el suelo se arrastró con la intención de llegar a la puerta pero antes que pudiera avanzar ni un metro._

"_¡Oh no! Tu no vas a escapar"_

_Después fue consumido por la oscuridad._

_Cuando despertó sintió atados sus manos y sus pies, además que su boca estaba amordazada; no reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, pero si escuchó las sirenas de la policía en el exterior, y la conversación de dos personas, la voz de una mujer reclamándole a otra persona_

"_Idiota, te dije que lo mataras rápidamente, ahora estamos en un buen lio" decía la mujer._

"_Te preocupas demasiado Beatrice, ese mocoso está prácticamente muerto, además esas personas eran demasiado molestas, pero ahora son pasto de mis llamas, debiste haber visto sus expresiones mientras estaban quemándose vivas"_

"_Maldito, a ti lo que te gusta es jugar con la comida, pero en fin, es mejor no dejar testigos, por cierto ¿qué hiciste con el viejo?" dijo Beatrice que estaba de espaldas a Godou._

"_Todavía está vivo, si no hubiese sido ese maldito policía solo me hubiera llevado al mocoso y esto no hubiese pasado" dijo el hombre._

"_¿Cuántos más están vivos?" dijo la mujer._

"_Solo la chiquilla de allá, encontrarla fue un problema, pero me ocuparé de ella ahora mismo" dijo el hombre al tiempo que empezaba a caminar._

_Cuando Godou examinó la habitación, vio numerosos cuerpos desperdigados, debido a la oscuridad no podía saber el estado en el que se encontraban, pero si lo que decían era la verdad, entonces, su hermana Shizuka estaba…; justo cuando su mente estaba por caer en la desesperación vio en un rincón cercano a su hermana, a juzgar por el movimiento de su pecho aun respiraba, como pudo quiso arrastrarse para llegar a su hermana, pero el hecho de moverse alertó a la pareja._

"_¡Vaya, vaya! Nuestro pequeño amigo ha despertado… ¿A dónde te dirigías? Por ahí no está la puerta" dijo el hombre para luego mirar al lugar donde se encontraba su hermana_

"_Debe ser su hermana, de mi investigación este mocoso fue criado en una familia sustituta, y tenía una hermana" dijo Beatrice con ojos aburridos._

"_Mocoso, estas de suerte, quien iba a pensar que de todas las personas que he matado aquí, justamente tu hermana era la única que sobreviviría; de hecho esta es una buena oportunidad" cuando dijo eso, aun en la oscuridad, Godou pudo observar la locura en los ojos del hombre "Sabes, tu padre asesinó a mi hermano, considero justo que veas morir a tu hermana frente a tus ojos" para luego reírse a carcajadas._

_Cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca del hombre, Godou forcejeó y trataba de gritar, pero su voz no salía debido a la mordaza. Viendo esos patéticos intentos de resistencia el hombre cambió su rostro a uno enojado y se dirigió donde Godou "¿Qué intentas hacer pedazo de basura? ¡Conoce tu lugar!" fue allí cuando agarro a Godou de los cabellos y estrelló la cabeza de Godou contra el piso, para luego pararse y darle una fuerte patada en la boca del estomago "¡Basura! ¡Malnacido! Mereces mil muertes por lo que nos hizo tu padre" con cada frase Godou recibió una patada en su cuerpo, lo que casi lo lleva a la inconsciencia._

"_¡Basta! No lo mataremos aquí; termina con la mocosa y vámonos de aquí" dijo Beatrice con voz fuerte a lo que el hombre dio una última patada a Godou y camino hacia Shizuka._

_El hombre agarró a la semiinconsciente Shizuka de la cabeza y la alzó lo suficiente como para que pudiera observarse su muerte, después de ello sacó un cuchillo, y cuando se disponía a cercenarle la garganta, ocurrió, un sonido de varios disparos continuos, como una metralla, sin poder entender a cabalidad la situación Godou no supo lo que había pasado, pero al parecer una ráfaga de metralla había alcanzado al hombre en el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, y debido al dolor había soltado a Shizuka quien cayó al suelo._

"_¿Quién está allí?" preguntó furioso el hombre con una nota de dolor en su voz._

_Tanto el hombre y la mujer miraban a todos lados buscando al causante, pero una nueva ráfaga de metralla los hizo alejarse del cuerpo de Shizuka y posteriormente se escuchó el sonido de una lata cayendo y después un humo espeso se dispersó por el ambiente, de pronto sentí que algo afilado y frio cortaba las ataduras de mi mano, lo mismo hizo con las ataduras de los pies, después la persona que me había ayudado, se fue y se internó en el humo. Como pudo, Godou movió sus entumecidas manos hacia la mordaza y se la saco de la boca con mucho esfuerzo._

_De pronto el humo que inundaba la zona fue dispersado por un fuerte viento, mientras una persona se encontraba peleando contra la pareja a veces utilizando su arma, a veces usando algo que parecía un cuchillo o una daga._

"_Sabíamos que aparecerías, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, ¿Cómo se encuentra tu dueño?" dijo con una sonrisa salvaje el hombre._

"_Pensar que una asesina como tú, jugó a ser madre, ¿no es verdad, Kusanagi Maiya o debo decirte Hisau Maiya?" dijo Beatrice mientras intentaba dar una patada a la persona._

_Cuando esas palabras llegaron a los oídos de Godou, este se sorprendió mucho, por lo que haciendo un esfuerzo miró en dirección a la pelea y lo que observó le sorprendió, usando un traje negro que se amoldaba a su figura se encontraba la misma mujer a la que, tanto Godou y Shizuka, llamaban madre y que en esos momentos se encontraba luchando como una profesional._

"_No importa, si crees que puedes vencernos o salvar a ese mocoso ¡Estas muy equivocada!" dijo el hombre al tiempo que sacaba un pequeño control de uno de sus bosillos y accionaba rápidamente el botón del dispositivo, en ese momento un enorme explosión se escuchó en el techo y trozos del mismo empezaron a caer y Godou deliberadamente ignoró los constantes ruidos de aplastamiento que había por todas partes, su único interés era proteger a su hermana._

_Al parecer, la explosión separó al hombre de su compañera y éste aprovechando la conmoción se subió la manga de su brazo derecho diciendo "Asesina, tendrás el honor de observar mi _**Majutsu Kokuin**_** (**__**cresta mágica**__**); Bloody Fire (Fuego Sangriento)**__, considéralo un regalo para tu muerte__" para luego expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego de su mano derecha, este fuego atacó directamente a su madre en la mano donde tenía el cuchillo haciéndolo volar._

_El fuego se extendió por todo el cuarto, pero a Godou ya no le importaba, arrastrándose entre los cuerpos de los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos el único objetivo era llegar a su hermana, cuando llegó donde ella la abrazó con su cuerpo en un intento de protegerla de las llamas, mientras su madre seguía peleando con el hombre._

"_Al parecer, este incidente no puede ser ocultado, entonces es hora de que mueras mocoso" la voz de una mujer, la voz de Beatrice sonaba a sus espaldas. Godou se puso frente a su hermana y mirnado fijamente a la mujer._

"_Digo que te mataré y lo primero que haces es proteger a esa chiquilla, ¡pero qué tonto eres!" dijo la mujer de forma irritada._

_Lo que Godou sintió después fue una potente patada en el lado izquierdo de sus costillas, que lo mandó a volar chocando fuertemente contra el piso. Cuando intentó incorporarse sólo pudo ver con horror, como la mujer agarraba a su hermana y la lanzaba a las llamas, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Godou ignoró a Beatrice e intentó ir a donde su hermana había sido arrojada, sólo para recibir una patada en el estomago que lo mandó nuevamente a volar_

"_Tu hermana está muerta, pero no te preocupes, te unirás a ella ahora mismo" dijo la mujer con frialdad mientras se acercaba lentamente y se situaba a pocos metros del niño. Ante sus palabras, Godou sólo pudo caer de rodillas, todo el dolor, toda la situación lo habían llevado a su límite, sus amigos y ahora su hermana habían muerto._

_MUERTOS_

_SUS AMIGOS MUERTOS_

_SU HERMANA MUERTA_

_EL IBA A MORIR_

_La rabia lo consumió y ahí fue cuando vio dos cosas, un cuchillo y una pistola, ahora que recordaba, el hombre había mencionado algo de un policía, pero eso no era importante, lo importante era la mujer que le había arrebatado todo. Cogió sigilosamente ambas armas, y la mujer no se había dado cuenta, pues creía que el niño se había rendido._

_La mujer también se levantó la manga de su brazo, y esa fue toda la apertura que Godou necesitó, a tan sólo pocos metros de él se encontraba su enemigo, corrió con toda su fuerza y apuñaló a la mujer directamente en el estomago, debido a este movimiento repentino, la mujer no pudo esquivar el ataque y recibió todo la estocada, pero debido a que era un niño el cuchillo no había entrado profundamente, la mujer furiosa quiso golpear al niño pero descubrió que Godou la miraba directamente a los ojos y esquivo el ataque._

_Godou había utilizado una técnica que normalmente utilizaba en el beisbol, que era analizar la expresión de su oponente y predecir la ruta del lanzamiento, ahora esa habilidad le servía para esquivar el peligroso ataque, gracias a esto Godou saltó hacia atrás y utilizó su otra arma, el revólver, debido a la distancia y el estado mental de Godou, éste descargó toda la munición en el cuerpo de la mujer, hasta que cuando apretó el gatillo sólo sonaba el click propio de una arma sin balas._

_En ese instante, la mente de Godou asimiló lo ocurrido y se dio cuenta que había tomado una vida, desesperado soltó el revólver como si este fuera hierro caliente, observó sus manos que se encontraban manchada por la sangre que Beatrice derramó cuando fue apuñalada, a fin de alejar su vista de su pecado miró a su alrededor, y durante el resto de su vida, deseó no haberlo hecho, cada imagen, cada cuerpo, ya sea quemado o aplastado quedó grabado en su memoria como si la esculpiese en una piedra, en ese momento recordó a su hermana y el hecho que nunca volvería a verla._

_Entonces los ojos de Godou perdieron su brillo, viendo ese infierno rojo que cada vez estaba más cerca, un pensamiento corrió en su mente haciendo a una lado todo lo demás _"No sobreviviré"_, Godou comprendió y aceptó en su corazón ese hecho, de allí no había escapatoria y con ese pensamiento Godou cayó al suelo, la explosión del techo sólo había afectado el primer piso, por lo que el techo del segundo piso aún se encontraba intacto._

_La inconsciencia lo reclamaba, pero en los últimos instantes creyó escuchar la voz de su madre llamándolo, después todo fue oscuridad._

_**==============O===============**_

_Cuando desperté me hallaba todo vendado, no entendía donde me encontraba, pero definitivamente esto no era un hospital, era un cuarto, por las ventanas se deslizaba la luz del sol, por un momento creyó que todo había sido un sueño, pero sus vendajes lo decían lo contrario._

"_Veo que al fin despertaste, Godou" la mujer que entró por la puerta del cuarto era su madre Kusanagi Maiya, o al menos eso creería, pues en esta conversación el resto de su mundo fue destruido como una ilusión._

"_¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunté con desgana, en el fondo, el dolor emocional era mas fuerte y me quitaba las fuerzas para vivir._

"_Como puedes ver has sobrevivido, sobre tu primera pregunta puedes creer en esto" dijo su madre arrojándole un periódico "o aceptar la verdad de lo que vieron tus ojos, dependiendo de tu respuesta, contestaré tus dudas"_

_Cuando alcé el periódico, un titular decía –Corrupción en el departamento de Educación- seguí buscando por la primera página, y en una nota marginal, en la esquina inferior de la misma decía -Incendio en un distrito de Tokio pag. 20-; rápidamente fui a la página en cuestión y lo que leí me dejo mudo –en la tarde de ayer, un incendio se produjo en el recientemente inaugurado Complejo Distrital de Beisbol, las causas se atribuyen a una fuga de gas en una tubería matriz conectada a las duchas de la institución, en el lamentable incidente se perdieron las vidas de varios niños y sus padres tras una visita familiar, el alcalde en una rápida declaración ha manifestado que el edificio será totalmente demolido y en su lugar se construirá un parque memorial."_

"_¿Qué significa esto? Eso no fue una fuga de gas, no me jodan, había una mujer muerta a balazos, ¿Qué pasa con eso?" dije de forma exaltada y con un dolor en el pecho._

"_Que digas esas cosas, significa que recuerdas todo lo que ocurrió" dijo mi madre de forma calmada._

_Esas palabras me trajeron a la memoria todo lo que había pasado y sobretodo la pérdida de mi hermana "ya no importa, después de todo Shizuka ya esta…" dije con tristeza._

"_Tu hermana está a salvo, pude alejarla del fuego, actualmente está en el hospital, aunque está en tratamiento por intoxicación por el humo, pero su vida no corre peligro, y no tendrá ninguna secuela permanente, al menos físicamente" dijo mi madre rápidamente, esas palabras me asombraron y alegraron en gran medida._

"_En serio, me alegro mucho" dije con una sonrisa de alivio._

"_Ahora, supongo que tendrás muchas preguntas que hacerme ¿verdad?" dijo mi madre._

"_¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" pregunté un poco más calmado_

"_Fuiste atacado por un enemigo de tu padre, fui capaz de enterarme, gracias a las acciones de Ichirou, él fue noqueado por el atacante, pero pudo despertar a tiempo y dar aviso a uno de los padres de tus amigos, que casualmente era policía, después fue rápidamente a buscarme y contarme la situación, pero cuando llegamos al edificio, éste estaba cerrado, tuve que usar mis habilidades para entrar, justo a tiempo para salvar a Shizuka, pero demasiado tarde para salvar a las demás personas" contestó como si relatase un informe_

"_¿Por qué no aparece el ataque en el periódico?"_

"_Básicamente fue encubierto, después de todo es un evento sobrenatural, así que la organización encargada de dichos eventos en este país no tiene intención de dar a conocer al público ningun evento relacionado._

"_Entonces, esa cosa de magia ¿es verdad?" preguntó Godou con incredulidad, y es que tras todo lo que había pasado, aun no quería aceptar que dicha palabra fuese real._

"_Así es, tu padre es un _**Majutsu tsukai **_**(hechicero)**__ y yo soy su asistente. Ahora lo que voy a decirte va a ser muy duro, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que eres un niño y estas muy herido, pero es la verdad" dijo con una voz seria_

"_¿Q-Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?" fue lo que pregunté con miedo en mi voz._

"_Yo no soy tu madre, ni la madre de Kusanagi Shizuka, mi nombre no es Kusanagi Maiya, sino Hisau Maiya, una asistente de tu padre, tu padre no está relacionado con Shizuka, ni pertenece a la familia Kusanagi, el nombre de tu padre es Emiya Kiritsugu" dijo mi madre, no, esta mujer Hisau Maiya._

"_¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! Es una broma ¿verdad?, una mentira ¿cierto?, ¿acaso sigo soñando o es una pesadilla?" dije con ganas de llorar, mi respiración iba en aumento, no podía mantener mi consciencia, estaba hiperventilando, no podía creer estas palabras, la familia con la que había crecido no era mi familia, ni siquiera estábamos hablando de ser adoptado, sino que había sido agregado como un paquete, formando recuerdos con personas con las que no estaba relacionado, era demasiado como para que un niño como yo pudiese entender_

"_Debes calmarte, Godou, debes aceptar la verdad" me dijo Maiya con un poco de compasión._

"_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi padre me abandonaría de esta forma?" dije con voz hueca._

"_Era para evitar situaciones como ésta, tu padre se ha hecho de muchos enemigos, es por eso que él quería que vivieses una vida normal lejos de incidentes como este, me confió tu protección a mí, pero al final no pude evitarlo, es por ello que te pido que me disculpes" me dijo Maiya mientras inclinaba su cabeza ante mí._

_En ese momento empecé a entender un poco "Y ahora ¿continuaran estos ataques? ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" le pregunté a Maiya_

"_Debes elegir, si quieres vivir una vida normal, o deseas ingresar a este mundo oscuro y sobrenatural como lo es la magia"_

"_Si elijo tener una vida normal ¿Qué es lo que pasaría?" le pregunté confundido, en mi cabeza no entraba que después de un ataque cómo este, yo pudiera volver a mi vida cotidiana._

"_Si eliges eso" dijo Maiya con un poco de tristeza "entonces serás reasignado a otra familia, debido a que conocen tu ubicación con la familia Kusanagi, es muy probable que vuelvas a ser atacado"_

"_¿Reasignado? Entonces ¿Qué pasa con Shizuka, la abuela Chiyo, y el abuelo? ¿Qué ocurre con ellos?" dije con toque de desesperación en mi voz_

"_Nunca más los vas a volver a ver, usando la magia, puedo hacer que olvides cualquier recuerdo que tengas de ello, de esta manera ellos también estarán a salvo" me dijo Maiya de forma clara y contundente._

_Fue entonces que lo pensé, mis recuerdos borrados, nunca más volvería a ver a Shizuka, al abuelo, a la abuela, además no había garantía que en una nueva ubicación no volvería a pasar lo mismo, al final sólo traería desgracia a cualquier familia en donde me insertara, si era así, entonces sólo había una solución._

"_No quiero perder mis recuerdos, puede que no fuéramos familia de sangre, pero ellos me aceptaron y cuidaron de mi como uno de sus hijos, quiero recordarlos, quiero que haya algo a lo que pueda llamar hogar, pero no quiero ponerlos en peligro, es por eso, que elijo entrar en el mundo de la magia, no quiero sentirme impotente nunca más, quiero tener el poder de proteger a esas personas que no están involucradas, sólo quiero que me prometas algo" dije con convicción._

"_¿y qué sería eso?" dijo Maiya con curiosidad._

"_Prométeme que no les llegará ningún daño, que mi __**hermana**__…" dije resaltando esa palabra "…Shizuka tendrá la vida normal que se merece, porque ellos son mi familia"_

"_Te lo prometo" me dijo Maiya con seriedad_

"_Gracias" en ese momento, Maiya se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta "Disculpe Maiya-san, quisiera hacerle una última pregunta"_

"_¿Qué es?" me dijo volteándose a verme_

"_¿Es mi padre, un hombre malo?" le dije con preocupación._

"_Eso es algo, que deberás determinar por ti mismo, con tus propios ojos cuando lo encontremos. Luego ello, ella salió por la puerta._

_**Fin de Flashback**_

Luego de ello, le pidió a Maiya-san, el poder visitar a Shizuka, en el hospital afortunadamente aun se encontraba sedada, aunque de los informes de los doctores, le tomaría por lo menos una semana de observación y un mes de recuperación, a fin de determinar que no le quedaran secuelas de lo ocurrido.

Godou aprovechó ese tiempo para hablar con sus abuelos, ellos le confirmaron la historia, al parecer unos meses después que Shizuka naciera, los padres de ésta, el hijo del abuelo y su esposa fueron asesinados victima de una organización llamada "Shishi no Tobira (La Puerta del Leon)", de hecho su abuelo fue testigo de la muerte de su hijo, y al igual que Godou presenció la magia en aquella ocasión, justo cuando se disponían a matarlo, apareció el padre de Godou, Emiya Kiritsugu quien eliminó a los líderes y salvó a la pequeña, viendo la situación, Kiritsugu les ofreció, velar por la pequeña, con una condición, la cual era criar a su hijo en la familia, Ichirou aceptó y fue así como Godou pasó a llamarse Kusanagi Godou.

Durante la conversación, su abuela estaba con lágrimas en los ojos, recordando esos sucesos, fue allí cuando Godou se disculpó por haberlos puesto en peligro, pero su abuelo rápidamente le contesto que no era culpa suya y que jamás lo culparían.

En esa reunión, Godou les informó que iría en busca de su padre y que después volvería, le dolió tener que decir esta mentira, pero sabía que era lo mejor, después de ello descansó a fin de reponerse de sus heridas por lo menos una semana más.

Luego de ello, Maiya le comunicó que estarían en constante movimiento, a través de distintos países, esta medida era necesaria, puesto que el hombre que había atacado a Godou y había causado esa tragedia había escapado, mientras Maiya se disponía a salvar a Shizuka, y ese fue el inicio de una gran travesía.

Después de salir de Japón, pase los siguientes dos años con Hisau Maiya, la asistente de mi padre, durante ese viaje principalmente buscábamos algún rastro de mi padre, aunque en ocasiones ella podía hablar con teléfono con él, durante éste último tiempo, dicho enlace se había cortado, Maiya-san me decía que era porque mi padre estaba en un asunto peligroso, así que como investigadores teníamos que ubicarlo en los sitios donde fue visto.

Tanto mi padre como Maiya-san no pertenecían a ninguna organización, y tomaban constantemente trabajos que no eran asumidos oficialmente, ya sea por la _**Majutsu kyōkai **_**(****Asociación de Magos)** o por su rival la _**Seidou kyoukai **_**(Santa Iglesia)**, debido a esto sólo se involucraba en casos por dinero.

Debido a que había la posibilidad de ausentarse por periodos de tiempo que en ocasiones podían ser prolongados, Maiya le enseño todas las formas de autodefensa existentes, además del uso y mantenimiento de armas de fuego, la rutina era que después de cada excursión, ella volvería y evaluaría la práctica que había hecho Godou en su ausencia, tras lo cual le enseñaría nuevas cosas, era increíble, ya que debido a que estaba aburrido Godou se convirtió en un especialista en las armas en esos dos años y entrenaba su cuerpo físico sin cesar, era un poco relajante después de todo.

Desde ese momento, fui testigo de varias tragedias peores que las que me había ocurrido a mí, en un ocasión una isla entera fue masacrada, cuando una investigación mágica se salió de control debido a un mago renegado, en otra ocasión fue una ciudad, lo peor de todo era que nada de esto salía en las noticias, y las personas sin conocimiento de esto, vivian tranquilamente sus vidas cuando a unos metros, otra gente moría sin remedio.

Fue después del segundo año cuando ya tenía diez años, que Maiya-san volvió con la noticia de un rastro confiable de mi padre, durante los siguientes seis meses, seguimos dicha pista, cada ciudad alrededor del mundo, primero Oriente medio, Francia, Alemania, Rusia, China, Pakistan y por último Noruega, aprendí en ese corto tiempo que alrededor del mundo los mismos horrores ocurrían a cada día, no hubo ciudad que visitáramos que no hubiese sido tocada por la tragedia.

Cuando por fin le dimos alcance, yo me asombré mucho, en el lugar que era un pequeño pueblo en su costa oeste cerca de Hammerfest, el pueblo estaba en llamas y fue mi primera experiencia conociendo a los _**Daikousha **_**(Ejecutores)** de la_**Seidou kyoukai **_**(Santa Iglesia)** y a los _**Enforces**_ sus contrapartes en la _**Majutsu kyōkai **_**(****Asociación de Magos)**, la brutalidad con la que operaban, la cantidad de muertos, sin embargo al final fue su padre quien mató al responsable de dicha tragedia, fue allí donde lo comprendí, sin que nadie me lo dijera, mi padre era un aliado de la justicia, un héroe, su trabajo era importante, a fin que esa gente no dañara a más personas, fue allí donde entendí las palabras de Maiya-san, que saber qué tipo de persona era mi padre era algo que solo podía determinar yo mismo.

El momento en que me encontré con mi padre, fue algo que no pude olvidar, aunque fue rápido, sentía que un objetivo había sido cumplido. Poco después tuvieron que viajar a Fuyuki en Japón, pues su padre había sido elegido como uno de los _**Masters**_ en la Guerra del Grial, sin embargo algo inesperado ocurrió, en la noche de la convocación, mientras su padre se hallaba en la tierra de sus contratistas, una familia mágica de renombre los **Einzbern**, un milagro ocurrió al mismo tiempo que los seis contratistas recitaban el conjuro una luz descendió sobre Fuyuki, específicamente tragó a Godou ante la mirada estupefacta de Maiya-san y le hizo convocar a su propia _**Servant**_, y con el descendió _**Akasha**_** (El Origen)**; el primero en darse cuenta fue _**Tohsaka Tokiomi**_, ya que ese era su más añorado deseo, quien usando sus contactos con la _**Majutsu kyōkai **_**(****Asociación de Magos)**, logrando el envío de cien _**Enforces**_, ante ellos la _**Seidou kyoukai **_**(Santa Iglesia) **envió a los _**Daikousha **_**(Ejecutores)**, esos hechos dieron como resultado la interrupción de la guerra, y a pesar de los esfuerzos de Maiya-san, al final del segundo día fuimos capturados por la _**Majutsu kyōkai **_**(****Asociación de Magos)**, y en una serie de eventos que nadie supo explicar, el Grial descendió.

Después de arreglar el malentendido Tokiomi, le ofreció estudiar magia en la Torre del Reloj, o más que un ofrecimiento fue una amenaza, o así lo sintió Godou, ya que se encontraba en medio de los cien _**Enforces**_, y los doscientos _**Daikousha **_**(Ejecutores)**, que mantenían sujeta a Maiya-san, él no tuvo opción de quejarse, sabiendo que serían perseguidos incansablemente frente a lo que la Asociacion consideraba un tesoro digno de ser investigado y lo que la Iglesia consideraba una amenaza, el aceptó la propuesta.

Durante el traslado a Londres, su padre le dio alcance y pudieron tener una última reunión vigilados por numerosos magos listos para atacar, su padre a pesar de ello, le ofreció escapar, y vio por un momento a su padre llorar, mientras se disculpaba por todo, eso solo quitó toda duda de Godou, su padre lo amaba, y es porque quería que su padre viviera que no aceptó la propuesta, en cambio le pidió consejos antes de estudiar la magia. Las palabras que le dedicó fueron su guía durante su estancia en la Torre de Londres, fueron y son su guía en la forma que vive, seis máximas que constituyen sus reglas.

_**==============O===============**_

_**La esencia de un mago no está en la vida, está en la muerte.**_

_**El primer paso del mago es aceptar la muerte.**_

_**Mientras estudies magia, la muerte siempre estará a tu lado.**_

_**Aprender magia es alejarse del sentido común. Cuando mueras, morirás y cuando debas matar, matarás.**_

_**Incluso en la magia más fácil puede haber un error, llevándose la vida del conjurador.**_

_**La magia es un camino que solo lleva a la destrucción de uno mismo.**_

_**==============O===============**_

Como suponía, más que sentirme feliz de ser aceptado en la **Torre del Reloj**, como si me hubieran dado una beca, me sentía como un prisionero en una cárcel, durante los primeros dos años y medio ni siquiera se me permitía desviarme del camino entre mi dormitorio, y las salas de estudio, hubiera colapsado si durante la primera semana, no hubiera recibido la visita de una persona, **Irisviel von Einzbern,** debido a su condición de maga de una familia de renombre, se le permitió el acceso, ella había venido a agradecerme, al parecer, ella era un homúnculo, diseñado exclusivamente para la Guerra del Grial, cuando el Grial bajase ella debía morir y contenerlo, pero debido al milagro ocurrido, yo me había convertido en el contenedor del Grial y la había liberado de ese cruel destino, esas palabras salvaron mi alma, sin saberlo había preservado una vida, en medio de mi debilidad y recordé las palabras que dije a Maiya-san cuando desperté después del ataque, por lo que reforcé mi convicción y aprendí magia.

Soporte la discriminación de otros estudiantes que provenían de familias mágicas con generaciones de magos, los celos de los recién llegados debido a las cartas de recomendación que recibió de la familia _**Tohsaka; **_aunque su padre pagaba los estudios; a fin de no dar los exámenes de admisión, la familia _**Tohsaka; **_había usado su influencia para que pueda cursar todos los cursos, fueron años agotadores, incluso con la ayuda de _**Akasha**_** (El Origen)**; parecía que la carga lo vencía, muchas noches sin dormir, sin ningún descanso, al punto de desfallecimiento; pero al final sobresalió, obteniendo matriculas de honor en cada estudio que le daban.

Fue allí donde empezaron las conspiraciones, por lo que el Vice-Director de la Asociación, **Barthomeloi Lorelei**, conocida como "La Reina" de la Torre del Reloj de Londres dispuso el permiso para salir de la Torre, Godou aprovechó esa oportunidad para unirse a los _**Enforces;**_ con lo cual pudo aplicar lo aprendido en forma teórica durante los siguientes tres años, continuaba sus estudios de manera regular, ayudaba a la gente que lo necesitaba y se hizo de aliados en la Torre del Reloj, ya que Godou sabía que él por si solo no podría tener toda la información de la movilización de sus enemigos.

Durante esos tres años se contacto en numerosas ocasiones con su padre y lo ayudó en sus encargos, asimismo defendía a las personas que no tenían nada que ver con la magia, de los magos renegados, a veces utilizando los mismos métodos que su padre, conseguía aliados haciendo encargos para algunas familias importantes, como por ejemplo conseguir algunos tipos de minerales para la familia **Edelfelt**; ayudar en las investigaciones de la familia **Archibald**; defendiendo de conspiraciones contra la heredera de la familia **Sophia-Ri**

Fue en su quinceavo cumpleaños que su padre le dio en una caja, una arma Contender Thompson y junto con él, su _**reiso**_** (código místico) –Balas de Origen–** en total de quince diciendo que era un poco año de vida de Godou, además que le enseñaría la magia de la familia Emiya, la manipulación del tiempo, esos estudios fueron completados en menos de seis meses, para sorpresa de Kiritsugu, pues tanto tiempo dedicado al estudio de la magia, habían dado sus frutos, cuando terminó su enseñanza juro ante su padre que esa magia nunca sería usada para sus propios fines sino para salvar a la gente, dichas palabras enorgullecieron a su padre.

Al mismo tiempo la Asociación de Magos, determinó que se empezaría su prueba final para adquirir el titulo de **magus**** (**_**majutsushi)**_; para lo cual se insertaría la _**Majutsu Kokuin**_** (****cresta mágica****)** de la familia Emiya en Godou, fue entonces que supo que el anterior cabeza de familia Emiya Noritaka, había dejado su cresta y la Asociación solo le había dado una porción mínima de ésta a su padre Kiritsugu, y aunque lo normal era que la cresta fuera puesta desde la infancia en pequeños tramos, Godou eligió que se la pusiera completa en una sola fase, el dolor que tuvo que soportar fue tremendo pero valió la pena, la cresta Emiya se encontraba en su brazo izquierdo, y durante la operación se descubrió algo sorprendente, al parecer con la influencia del grial, Godou había desarrollado su propia _**Majutsu Kokuin**_** (****cresta mágica****), **con un total de treinta circuitos mágicos los que no se unieron a la cresta Emiya por lo que en el cuerpo de Godou existían dos crestas mágicas una en el hombro izquierdo y otra a la altura del corazón.

Eso motivo mucha suspicacia, tanto que Godou empezó a sospechar que al tiempo que le darían su título de **magus**** (**_**majutsushi)**_; también le darían una designación de sellado, en otras palabras la prohibición de abandonar la Torre del Reloj, algo que Godou no permitiría, por lo que fue ideando un plan para escapar legalmente, para lo cual se centró en el estudio de la magia de aire para poder cumplir su objetivo.

Si Godou tuviera que contar a sus aliados, los dividiría en dos partes, aquellos incondicionales y aquellos que lo ayudarían dependiendo de las circunstancias, entre los primeros estaba _**Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri**_, que tras salvarla de algunos atentados se convirtió en su aliada incondicional, después estaba _**Tohsaka Tokiomi,**_ aunque el estaba más interesado en obtener el _**Akasha**_** (El Origen);** tanta era su obsesión que le había ofrecido en matrimonio a su hija _**Tohsaka Rin, **_por dios la joven apenas tenía catorce años y el iba a cumplir los dieciséis, al menos eso fue lo que lo salvó por ahora. Entre los otros aliados estaba el jefe de la familia **Edelfelt;** otro loco que le había ofrecido a su hija _**Edelfelt**__**Luviagelita**_ en matrimonio, la joven tenía la misma edad que Rin, así que se salvó por un tema de edad; Godou sospechaba que, de alguna manera se había enterado de la proposición de la familia _**Tohsaka**_ y no permitirían quedarse atrás y _**Kayneth Archibald El Melloi**_**,** actual novena cabeza de la familia _**Archibald**_ y esposo de Sola Ui, al principio lo miraba con desprecio, pero después de ver la ventajas de _**Akasha**_** (El Origen)** en las investigaciones mágicas para su familia decidió mantenerlo como una amistad cercana.

Y llegó el día de su cumpleaños dieciséis y los seis meses de prueba habían terminado, fue entonces que un funcionario de la Asociación le trajo tres sobres, el primero era su designación como **magus**** (**_**majutsushi); **_el segundo era su nombramiento como sexto jefe de la familia Emiya, curiosamente en la resolución se nombraban los nombres de los anteriores jefes, y en el espacio del quinto jefe estaba vacío, al parecer el rencor de la asociación hacia su padre estaba muy activo, pero de una forma muy patética; el tercero era algo que le sorprendió, era una resolución de nombramiento como el primer jefe de la familia Kusanagi, fue allí que decidió revisar su designación de mago y vio su nombre _**Godou Kusanagi Emiya; **_ese era el nombre por el que siempre sería nombrado, después de guardar sus resoluciones apropiadamente, se dispuso a salir de su cuarto solo para ser detenido en la puerta por un oficial de la Torre del Reloj, solicitando su presencia en la oficina del vice-director.

Al instante supe de que se trataba, después de todo, alguien que podía volverse tan poderoso y había sido nombrado como jefe de dos familias a los dieciséis años, era alguien a quien tenían que recluir dentro de la Torre, desde el punto de vista de un mago común y corriente esto no era tan malo, pues reclusión solo significaba no salir al exterior, y ya que la asociación financiaba muchas de las investigaciones, era un paraíso para los estudiosos, pero yo no deseaba tal vida, ahora, yo podría escapar, después de todo ha habido casos en que tras recibir una designación de sellado, algunos magos habían escapado, pero yo tampoco quería eso, ya que significaría que en cualquier momento la Asociación enviaría sus _**Enforces**_ a capturarme y aunque los derrotara a todos, no solucionaría nada.

Cuando llegué a la oficina de **Barthomeloi Lorelei**, recibí de sus manos la designación de sellado, la causa era el hecho que tenía el grial en mi mano derecha, fue allí donde pique su orgullo y la reté a una apuesta, si podía escapar de la torre del reloj en menos de seis horas y pisar las calles de Londres, ella anularía la designación de sellado. Tras pensarlo un poco, Lorelei sonrió y estuvo de acuerdo ya que la oficina del vice-director se hallaba en el piso más profundo era imposible hacerlo en las seis horas y así empezó el juego.

Utilizando todos sus conocimientos, esquivó las trampas, desactivó las capas de campos, destruyo los generadores de mana y selló los pasillos que desprendían magia poderosa, debido a esto Lorelei no tuvo más remedio que anular la designación.

Fue así cómo pudo regresar a Japón, tras haber concluido los estudios básicos de magia.

"En verdad, pensé que moriría, pero lo bueno es que ya terminó" dijo Godou mientras se levantaba del asiento y se dirigía a su hogar.

_**======= Campione – The Self-Sacrificing Hero =======**_

**PARTE – 03**

Tras llegar a su vivienda en las afueras de Tokio, decidió entrar y relajarse, sin saber que dentro lo esperaba una problemática mujer.

"Oye, estas son horas de venir, mi cena se ha enfriado" la voz que dijo esta frase, provenía de una mujer, con la ropa más reveladora que Godou haya visto tenía el pelo de un rosado oscuro. Sin embargo lo sorprendente era que tenía un par de orejas de zorro y una cola a juego, cualquier persona que la vería diría que era una rara joven con afición al cosplay, pero para un mago, definitivamente sentiría su amplio poder mágico.

Ella era su Servant, un espíritu heroico que había aparecido la noche que se hizo la invocación para dar inicio a la Guerra del Grial, y la única persona que se había quedado a su lado cuando había estado estudiando en la Torre del Reloj, aunque formalmente debía llamarla Caster que representaba el tipo de Héroe que era, su verdadero nombre era _**Tamamo no Mae**_, la zorro de nueve colas, y entre todos los servants convocados, era la única que conservaba la totalidad de sus poderes con el máximo rango; probablemente debido a que debido a que el Grial había descendido sobre él, no afectaba el rango que tuviera como mago a las habilidades del servant, la cual era una diferencia notoria con la situación de los otros Master.

Tamamo era un espíritu libre, aunque los Servants, sólo obtienen su alimento del mana de sus respectivos Masters, a ella le gustaba siempre degustar nuevos platillos, eso lo demostró cuando se gastó la primera asignación de Godou como _**Enforcer**_, en menos de dos días, desde entonces Godou, es muy cuidadoso con su tarjeta de crédito.

Aunque representa, al zorro de nueve colas, el único rasgo de la personalidad que coincidía era su naturaleza bromista, de hecho recordaba con nostalgia, las veces en que pinto el cabello de rosa a dos estudiantes de la Torre del Reloj que se burlaban constantemente de Godou, o la vez en que hizo explotar un laboratorio que pertenecía a una clase que había sustraído y escondido un trabajo de investigación en el que Godou había puesto mucho esfuerzo, en otras palabras era una linda amiga de la infancia.

Hablando del tema, cuando había aparecido, tenía la misma edad de Godou, y a lo largo de los años había crecido junto con él, esa era otra diferencia que poseía con respecto a los demás servants, que mantenían su edad congelada en el tiempo, es por ello que la joven que hacia pucheros de manera algo linda, tenía la misma edad que Godou, dieciséis años. Ya fuera debido, a que fuera su única acompañante en el tiempo que estuvo recluido en la Torre del Reloj, o fuera alguien a quien pudiera llamar amigo, es que Tamamo se había convertido en una de sus personas más preciadas.

"Discúlpame, se me hizo un poco tarde" le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su pelo, esto de una manera mágica mejoró su humor.

"Tamamo-san, no trate de echar su culpa hacia los demás" la voz que dijo esto, pertenecía a otra mujer, ella a diferencia de Tamamo siempre mantenía una expresión solemne, ella una hermosa chica caucásica con cabello color miel y los ojos azul cielo, un exquisito rostro como el de un ángel, que muestra la excelencia de la pureza, de aproximadamente diecisiete o dieciocho años, y digo aproximadamente, pues es alguien a quien encontré durante mi trabajo como _**Enforcer**_, mientras se encontraba vagando, por Cornualles en Inglaterra, la primera impresión de ella fueron sus ojos que reflejaban una pureza sin igual, tras conversar con ella, me di cuenta que parecía haber perdido la memoria, y lo único que recordaba era su nombre, lo cual fue algo sorprendente, ya que afirmaba llamarse _**Lancelot du Lac**_.

En ese entonces, después de perderse en sus ojos, lo que sintió fue una intensa aura mágica, aunque Godou ya conocía a magos de gran calibre, pero lo que le sorprendía era el nivel de refinación de su magia, si otros de sus compañeros _**Enforcers**_ la veían, la capturarían inmediatamente, para fines de investigación, y al verla tan perdida y desvalida decidió ocultarla, ya que él en carne propia había experimentado como se realizaba esa "investigación" y la verdad no se lo deseaba a nadie, fue por ello que usando algunas conexiones con su padre fue ocultada en una de sus tantas bases provisionales.

Cada que tenía tiempo, la visitaba y tras un accidente se dio con la sorpresa que manejaba la espada de manera magistral, por lo que le pidió que le enseñara, ésta accedió gustosamente y al poco tiempo fue dominando lentamente el manejo de la misma, descubriendo que era muy relajante, así que lo convertiría en hábito.

La chica que se llamaba a sí misma _**Lancelot du Lac**_, era exactamente lo contrario a Tamamo, con una personalidad serena, y además un rasgo importante era que su edad parecía congelado en el tiempo, algo que no preocupó mucho a Godou, ya que muchas brujas de alto nivel hacían lo mismo.

"Eres mala, Yari-chan" dijo Tamamo de manera burlona haciendo fruncir el entrecejo a Lancelot, como muestra de su enojo, uno normalmente pensaría qué relación tiene el nombre de Lancelot con la palabra _**yari**_** (lanza);** ante eso, en una ocasión Tamamo, dio una explicación jalada de los pelos, puesto que el mote que le había dado provenía de **Lance**lot, es decir **Lance**, que en ingles significaba **lanza**, había sido el motivo del mote

"Silencio, Kitsune-teme" dijo Lancelot con voz plana, causando la irritación de Tamamo.

Algunas personas dicen que polos opuestos se unen, si vieran el lamentable espectáculo entre Tamamo y Lancelot, tal vez, tendrían que modificar esa frase, ya que ambas a pesar de llevar personalidades opuestas, ellas se llevaban peor que el agua y el aceite.

A fin de parar su discusión, hice el anuncio que me causaría muchos problemas después, "Chicas, les quería informar que debido a asuntos de fuerza mayor mañana me iré a Cerdeña en Italia" cuando terminé la frase, la habitación se quedó en silencio. La expresión de Tamamo cambió rápidamente, de estar enojada con Lancelot, a la mirada llorosa, y luego a pasar a una furia indescriptible, y al parecer su objetivo era yo

Sin darme tiempo a nada se abalanzo sobre mí, lo siguiente que pasó resultaba digno de una historieta de comic infantil, pues estábamos rodando por el suelo, entre los pequeños golpes que me daba escuchaba sus quejas "Idiota, estúpido, _**Godou no Baka**_, ¿no me prometiste que visitaríamos la ciudad, mientras hacías tus compras para tu escuela?"

Ahora bien, ciertamente había hecho esa promesa, pero ya que las vacaciones de primavera eran todavía largas, pensó que una ausencia de tres días no sería muy importante, en verdad, no había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de mi amiga.

"Perdóname, Tamamo, pero ha ocurrido algo urgente, te prometo compensártelo cuando regrese…" pero al parecer no la convenció pues se levantó rápidamente y corriendo fue a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con furia, me pasé toda la noche intentando hablar con ella a través de la puerta pero, no tuve éxito, desde su cuarto parecía que no quería hablarme.

Siendo ya de día, me dispuse a ir al aeropuerto de Narita, a fin de comprar los pasajes que me llevarían a Cerdeña, ya que tuve suerte, salieron unos para el día siguiente, a las ocho de la mañana. Después volví mediante metro, y me pregunté si con el dinero de las asignaciones podría comprarme un auto, pero me dije que sería muy raro que fuera a la Academia con un auto a pesar de la distancia que separaba mi vivienda, cansado de pensar, decidí olvidarme del asunto y pensar en ello más tarde.

Cuando regresé Tamamo seguía dándome la ley del hielo, así que solo pude conversar con Lancelot, a quien le explique la situación que se había creado

"Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces no hay elección, de todas formas, sería conveniente que regrese pronto, no se preocupe, veré que Tamamo no haga nada estúpido" dijo Lancelot con su habitual rostro calmado.

"Gracias Lancelot, perdón por las molestias, me has quitado un peso de encima" le dije agradecido.

La verdad el resto del día fue un poco deprimente, pero decidí dormir temprano, ya que tenía que abordar el avión muy temprano en la mañana.

_**======= Campione – The Self-Sacrificing Hero =======**_

**PARTE – 04**

Ahora me encontraba en Nápoles.

Si, tal y como escuchan, Nápoles, no Cagliari, que es el lugar por el que había pagado el pasaje, sino Nápoles

Para los que no lo conocen, Nápoles, en el sur de Italia, está situado en torno a la bahía del mismo nombre, una ensenada del mar Tirreno. Es uno de los puertos más activos del país e importante fuente de ingresos de una región muy poco desarrollada. La ciudad de Nápoles destaca entre otras cosas por sus instituciones culturales e históricas. El Vesubio, volcán en activo _al fondo,_ fue el responsable de la destrucción de la antigua Pompeya.

Si tuviera que medir la distancia que me separa de Cagliari, desde donde estoy, el _**Aeropuerto Nápoles–Capodichino**_, serían poco menos de 480 kilómetros, si algo pudiera explicar esta situación lamentable se resumiría en tres palabras, **Tamamo no Mae**

Al parecer uso sus poderes para engañar al piloto de la aeronave que nos iba a trasladar a Cagliari, y le hizo venir hasta Nápoles, ahora mismo, el piloto está todo confundido y asustado mientras responde las preguntas de las autoridades, diablos, si hubiese sabido que este era su tipo de venganza, no hubiera estado preocupado por ella, hacer bromas es una cosa pero esto es pasarse de la raya.

En fin, podría pedir un boleto rápido a Cagliari, pero no tengo ganas, además ya que es culpa de Tamamo, la única perjudicada es ella, haré un poco de turismo aquí y mañana en la mañana compraré un boleto para viajar a mi destino. Fijándome en los alrededores, vi una librería y pedí un libro que me ofreciera información completa de Nápoles, entre las estanterías había uno que estaba en ingles, el mismo que me apresuré en comprar.

Con ese pensamiento salí del aeropuerto en dirección a la cuidad de Nápoles, además debía practicar un poco mi forma de comunicarme, y que mejor hacerlo en un lugar turístico como Nápoles, que en uno un poco más desolado como Cagliari, dicho esto tomé un taxi y procedí a sacar de mi pequeño equipaje el diccionario que había comprado y procedí a estudiarlo, debido a mis estudios con magia, me era más fácil aprender cualquier cosa que quisiera, aunque también sospechaba que era debido a _**Akasha**_** (El Origen);** al conductor le indiqué si me podía llevar al Castel Sant'Elmo, que según la guía era un castillo del siglo XIV, que se ubicaba en una colina y desde el que se podía observar la ciudad.

A medio camino, ocurrió, sentí una fuerte presencia mágica, usando mis sentidos pude detectarla y provenía de un lugar algo lejano, cuando le señale el lugar al conductor, que para mi suerte podía hablar en inglés, al menos lo suficiente para entendernos, que el lugar que señalaba era el distrito de Santa Lucia, le dije si me podía llevar allí, después que acomodáramos la tarifa cambio el rumbo y me condujo a la bahía de Nápoles.

Mientras duró el recorrido busqué toda la información posible del lugar, para mi decepción lo único que encontré fue el llamado distrito de Santa Lucia, debía su nombre al puerto de Santa Lucia ubicado en la Bahía de Nápoles

Decidí preguntarle al conductor a riesgo que se riera de mí.

"Sabe, señor, unos amigos me han dicho que encontraron un tesoro cerca del puerto de Santa Lucía, he venido hasta aquí para comprobar si lo que me decían era verdad, ¿sabe si hubo algo o hay algún lugar probable en dónde haya ocurrido esto?"

"Tal vez le hayan engañado, aunque escuché de unos clientes que decían buscar restos arqueológicos, de ser así solo se me podrían ocurrir que hayan encontrado algo en las canteras, pero no hay ninguna entrada en el puerto" me dijo el conductor.

"Entonces debe ser así, gracias" le dije, y fue allí cuando supe mi respuesta, de inmediato me puse a buscar en mi guía a fin de informarme de restos arqueológicos y de las canteras.

La información me llegó en la sección de historia decía _"Originalmente, la ciudad de Nápoles era una colonia de la Antigua Grecia. Entre los principales restos arqueológicos que se pueden encontrar están los restos de las canteras donde fueron usados los esclavos para trabajar, luego, los restos de los acueductos, tanques de agua y sus sistemas construidos por los romanos y los restos de los almacenes subterráneos que fueron usados para almacenar alimentos, víveres y licores. A este conjunto de restos se denomina Napoli Sotterranea – Nápoles Subterránea. Estos sitios se pueden encontrar en…"_

Su experiencia como _**Enforcer**_, le enseñó que para guardar sitios ocultos se usaba determinada magia, a fin de conocer que dicho lugar era resguardado por la _**Majutsu kyōkai **_**(****Asociación de Magos)**, si no poseía dicho sello entonces debía ser tomado como enemigo, además conforme se iban acercando, la magia se hacía poderosa y asfixiante, cuando llegaron al destino, después de pagar al conductor se dispuso buscar mediante la magia a algún mago que debía cuidar la entrada a la cantera subterránea

Tras caminar unas cuadras la encontró, en una vieja tienda de ropa, se encontraba una mujer de mediana edad, si tuviera que describirla en términos mágicos, esa mujer ni siquiera estaría al nivel de un aprendiz de la torre, por lo que decidió entrar.

En ese momento la mujer lo miró, y ese fue su error, ya que Godou rápidamente utilizó un poderoso hechizo hipnótico en ella.

"¿Si?, en que puedo ayudarle" dijo la mujer con los ojos vacios producto de la hipnosis.

"Por favor, ¿me podría decir cómo se entra en la cantera?" dijo Godou

"En la trastienda, existe una entrada a unas ruinas subterráneas, se llega allí mediante unas escaleras de piedra" dijo la mujer

Tras saber la información, decidió comprobar por sí mismo que era lo que se resguardaba allí, esta era una de las reglas personales de Godou, verificar la información por si mismo, porque cabía la posibilidad que el subordinado que cuidaba alguna cosa o artefacto no supiera lo peligrosa que era, además en caso revisaran la mente de la mujer, una hipnosis prolongada grabaría en la mente de ésta, el rostro del hipnotizador, independientemente de una modificación de memoria.

Después de modificó la memoria de la mujer, de manera que sólo recordara que una mujer había entrado a la tienda y preguntado por algo de ropa antes de irse.

Luego, tras descender las escaleras con mucho cuidado, tras llegar al fondo descubrió que las canteras parecían una mina abandonada, y su vía era larga y estrecha, a partir de ese momento, tan solo siguió guiado por el poder mágico desbordante, de tramo en tramo, podía observar en las paredes, lo que parecían ser dibujos hechos en la edad de piedra.

De repente se encontró con una pared hecha de piedra, contrario a las ruinas a través de las que había pasado que estaban derruidas en muchas partes, ésta pared parecía ser una construcción reciente, completamente lisa y nueva con excepción de un símbolo que se encontraba en la parte superior de la pared.

Desde el punto de vista de una persona normal este debía ser el fin del camino, pero Godou no se dejo engañar, la "pared" no era más que una ilusión, y la magia que daba soporte a la ilusión era parecida a un _**Campo Limitado**_, mejor conocido como _**Kekkai **_**(Barrera),** y era parecida porque era un trabajo muy mal hecho, con solo aplicar un poco de mana la "pared" se desintegró totalmente y junto con ella, la barrera cuando entró en la pequeña habitación, en el centro se hallaba un pilar negro.

Dicho pilar parecía estar hecho de obsidiana, desde el suelo el pilar se estiraba, como un árbol en crecimiento, en su superficie, había muchos tallados que representaban a serpientes los que parecían haber sido hechos torpemente, pero lo importante no era eso, sino la energía mágica que desbordaba, era completamente visible de un color verde y rodeaba el objeto como si fuera una membrana, justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar el pilar con su mano derecha

"Una te da las gracias, joven mago"

En ese momento, Godou se dio la vuelta rápidamente, lo que vio fue a una chica hermosa, por su tamaño y facciones, calculaba que tendría alrededor de trece o catorce años, se veía como un encantador y delicado ángel, con el pelo plateado que descendía sobre sus hombros que brillaba como la luna emitiendo delgados rayos de luz y unos ojos negros como la profunda noche, vestía una chaqueta de lana fina, una minifalda y unos calcetines hasta la rodilla, y encima del cabello una gorra de punto, que daba una impresión como si tuviera orejas de gato.

"Es un gusto joven mago, Una está encantada con esta reunión" dijo la niña con una voz clara y femenina, pero que estaba muy lejos de ser infantil.

A pesar de la apariencia infantil que tenia la niña, su rasgo mas sorprendente era la cantidad de poder mágico que poseía, y algo más, este tipo de magia ya lo había sentido en algún lugar y así lo recordó, era la misma magia que poseía Lancelot, pero esta era incluso mas refinada.

"Una no había sentido tanto potencial en un humano, desde la era del mito, a pesar de no ser un asesino de dioses, Una desea saber tu nombre, Una espera amablemente tu denominación" dijo la niña con esta extraña forma de hablar.

Godou no esperó estar nuevamente en una situación en la que no entendiera un término, pero ante él, nuevamente se sintió descolocado, después que la palabras dioses, saliera de la boca de la niña, pero decidió que no volvería a quedarse quieto frente a una situación como ésta, así que canalizo su magia y esperó el movimiento de la niña.

En ese instante, con las justas pudo esquivar el ataque de una guadaña y creando una apertura Godou materializó dos espadas y bloqueó el segundo ataque.

"Una no tiene deseos de luchar, por favor dime tu denominación" dijo la niña con expresión tranquila al tiempo que ponía más fuerza en el ataque de la guadaña

"Eso no es lo que dice tu arma" dijo Godou con un poco de dificultad

"Aunque Una no desea luchar, claramente eres un enemigo muy peligroso, el hecho que hayas esquivado el ataque de Una y bloqueado la guadaña de Una lo demuestra, tu fuerza actual debe ser insignificante, pero la sabiduría le dice a Una que no debe subestimarte y Una puede sufrir heridas sorprendentemente profundas… como una trampa hace que Una sea amenazada" dijo la niña sin ceder en su intento por ganar a Godou.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos a través de la única vía de acceso, durante un instante, la niña aflojo su agarre, y Godou, haciendo gala de unos reflejos inhumanos, golpeó con el dorso de su mano derecha la guadaña, sin embargo nada le preparó para lo que paso después, un montón de imágenes y conocimientos inundó su cabeza, tantos que parecía que su cerebro se freiría, pero con toda esa información llegó a una conclusión.

"Diosa Athena, no, mejor dicho Diosa Herética Athena" fue lo que dijo en un susurro Godou, después, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad se puso en guardia para enfrentar a un poderoso enemigo.

Lo que vio Godou fue que la pequeña diosa aún tenía los ojos sorprendidos, para luego lentamente volver a una expresión tranquila y algo apática

"Una tenía razón, guardas la sabiduría y la maldad en esa mano derecha, sin embargo aunque Una se beneficiaría de obtener el poder del artefacto divino detrás de ti, ese sería un objetivo secundario, lo que Una busca es a la Serpiente, Una se irá de aquí, pero aun desea saber tu denominación" dijo Athena con calma.

"Kusanagi Godou" respondió

"Kusanagi Godou; que nombre tan poco familiar, un título masculino de los extranjeros ¿verdad? Una lo recordará muy bien" dijo la joven diosa, tras lo cual empezó a flotar hacia el techo y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Debido a la saturación de magia, Godou no pudo notar a una persona que los había estado observando desde las sombras

La figura era de una esbelta chica de aproximadamente dieciséis años, su atractivo rostro, daba la impresión de ser una hada, su aspecto era más galante que encantador, tenía un largo cabello plateado que se encontraba sujeto en una hermosa cola de caballo, vestía una blusa de mangas largas de color negro y una minifalda con volantes. Medias negras, una capa azul y una chaqueta con rayas verticales de color azul y negro, su cuerpo era delgado, sin embargo a pesar de ello, la chica era una bruja de increíble talento, al menos para los estándares de las asociaciones italianas, con el título de Gran Caballero y perteneciente a la Asociación Mágica "Cruz del Bronce Negro", y el sobrenombre de **"**_**Josei Kishi**_** (Hada Caballero)"**, su nombre era Liliana Kranjcar.

La rueda del destino empezaba a girar

* * *

**AVANCES**

Tras una equivocación Godou, llega a Nápoles donde se encuentra con la diosa Athena, siendo observados por una sorprendida Liliana Kranjcar. **En el próximo capítulo de ****Campione – The Self-Sacrificing Hero****. **_**"DESTINOS CRUZADOS"**_

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

Bueno, he terminado por fin, este es mi segundo fanfic, espero que les guste, es posible que no publique el siguiente capítulo hasta mediados de agosto debido a que tengo que hacer mi tesis, por favor comenten si la idea es buena o es un fiasco. Gracias por llega hasta aquí.

**Nos vemos**


End file.
